Beyond the Borders
by Shaelesand
Summary: A Herald, far from home, accused of stealing his own Companion has little hope of rescue. Until a strange creature takes it upon herself to rescue him.


**Beyond the Borders**

Cria stood at the window, her eyes closed as she listened to the wind.  She kept both hands clasped before her as she saw only what lay in her mind.  Around her three servants silently straightened her room, which showed very little evidence of her occupancy.  Yet another tray of food lay untouched.  

"Milady?"  A servant touched the edge of her sleeve hesitantly.  Fear filled her voice.  "Milady you have not eaten in six days.  If you do not eat he will be very displeased with us."

Cria slowly opened her unearthly green eyes that seemed to shift like shadows in the forest.  "And he would punish you for my disobedience?"  Her voice was soft, almost soundless.

"It is our responsibility to see to your comfort, milady."  The servant quaked under the strange stare.

"You serve a very harsh master."  Cria return her gaze past the barred window at the sea beyond.  "I shall eat tonight."

"Thank you, milady."  The servant bowed away, not taking her eyes from the strange woman that had been brought here just less than a week ago.  The entire castle had watched as she was led in with her hands chained together.  Her fine clothing marked her as a noble.  Since then she had simply stood at the window with her eyes closed.

Cria sighed softly and closed her eyes again.

The servant that had spoken to her stared at her for a long moment, it seemed she wasn't even breathing.  Her black hair flowed over her shoulders to the ground where it pooled on the train of her gown, the same incredible, blue gown she had worn when she was brought here.  Over that she still wore the heavy blue cloak.

Cria waited patiently.  Soon he would come.

The heavy door opened and the three servants hurried out before the door slammed shut and was barred.

Cria raised her head and stared out the window at the foaming waves.  Their roar filled her chamber.

A fresh tray of delicacies was set on the round, inlaid table giving off an inviting aroma.  He was a fool to think she was unaware that he had been drugging her food.

She hadn't lived this long by been a fool.

Her outward calm hid her rage at being held captive.  Cria's green eyes hardened as she ignored the plate.  No doubt he thought she was using a trance to conserve energy.

He had no idea that it was he who was watched.

Outside the full moon started to rise.  As it slowly silvered her room she watched it, like slowly approaching prey.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs as her captor came to check on her, as he did every evening.

Cria took a place just outside the moonlit square, her hands clasped before her.  Her head bowed, and her eyes closed.  She wasn't quite ready to trigger the spell.

The door banged back against the wall as the lord of this castle stormed in.

Cria did not react.  

"Why don't you eat?"  He demanded loudly.

She smiled slightly and raised her head.  "Would you eat drugged food?"

His beefy face grew red.  "You will starve if you don't eat."

Cria smiled and turned back to the window.  "Will I?"

He spluttered in impotent anger.  "How dare you defy me!"

"I dare everything."  Cria said calmly, her hands rising to the clasp at her throat and released her cloak.  It slid to the ground with a hiss revealing her dress made of the finest silk and stitched with white gold.

Slowly a pair of silver and smoke wings like those of a moth rose from where they had been trapped for days by the cloak, causing her incredible pain.  Her eyes darkened until no whites could be seen.

"By the Lord!"  He bellowed and started to back pedal.

"I told you I was no sorceress."  Cria advance calmly on him.  The guards on either side of the door fled as she neared.

"Have mercy…"  The lord begged as she continued to advance.

Cria paused inches from him.  "I should take your soul with me."

"No…"  He backed into the door jam and ran down the stairs, followed by the guards that had flanked her door.

Cria sighed and shook her head.  Her eyes immediately cleared and a small smile touched her lips.  At that moment the moonlight hit the mirror on the opposite wall and flooded the room.  Where it touched her darkness turned to light, her hair became a flowing mane of ice, her wings became gold and crystalline, but her eyes remained the same incredible green.  At the same time her features changed, almost imperceptible, as her features became more unreal.

Cria shook off the last of the darkness and hurried down the stairs.  Her slipper clad feet made no sound.  Six days of bearing that darkness and the pain made her very eager to leave.

Instead of fleeing straight to the largest window she could fly through she followed the winding stairs as the hugged the wall, winding slowly downwards.

The voice she had heard calling her was weak now but they were still alive.

Finally she stopped at a door.  She struggled to remove the heavy bar and let it fall end over end down the stairs.  Unlocked, it swung open at a touch, revealing the crumpled form in the corner.  Dark blood stained the ragged and dirty shirt.  His dark hair hung in dirty strings.  

Cria knelt carefully next to him, always listening to the stairs in case anyone thought to challenge the Darkwing their lord had captured.  Thankfully her malicious kin were well known for their intense hatred of humans.

"You must wake."  Cria said as she touched the man's shoulder.  "I can not carry you down the stairs."

The man stirred and opened his dark eyes.  "What are you?"  He managed to croak out.

"I am called a Lightwing."  Cria explained and struggled to help him to his feet.

It seemed his thoughts wandered as she half carried him to the doorway and onto the small landing.  Several times she winced as he struck her sensitive wings.

He muttered something unintelligible and sank back against the wall.

The sounds of footsteps reached her sensitive ears.

Quickly she grabbed him around the chest, holding as tight as she could, and leapt off the stair into the air.  Gasps and curses filled the air bellow them as her delicate wings struggled to carry them both.  

"He has angered both a Darkwing and a Lightwing!"  Someone cried.

She managed to land them safely on the ground, below their pursuers, and forced the man through the small door into the main hall where the majority of the castle's populace had gathered when the alarm was sounded.

She did not wait for their shock to wear off.  With a glance she shattered the massive windows that portrayed cruel looking saints and tightened her grip on him again.  This time he was aware enough to grab her hands.

Her wings burned with the effort it took to get them both in the air just as the people shook off their shock and panicked.  The lord stared as she carried her burden towards the windows and out into the night.

She dropped him in a low pond as she fell to the ground.  "Come, we must run."  She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him towards the gate.

Brought completely to his senses by the cold water he scrambled to his feet and ran towards the stables.

Cria barely managed to keep up with him.  "We can not steal a horse, there is no time to saddle it."

"It is my horse."  The man rasped out.

Cria looked back as the armed men poured out of the great doors of the palace.  Those who would not dare anger a Darkwing would willingly capture a Lightwing for the power they were said to grant.

"Get your horse and run then."  She turned back to the crowd and raised her exhausted wings.  "Stop!"  Her voice sounded like the crash of the surf and the roar of the wind.

 Holding her hands in the air she summoned the elements to her aid.  "Let any who come against us find nothing but misfortune and death."

As curses went it was pretty standard but the quickly gathering clouds that lashed out lightening and let peals of thunder fill the sky as winds whipped madly at the people gathered in the courtyard.

Strangely chiming hoof beats made her turn just as a great white horse charged out of the stable doors.  Stripes of blood marred his beautiful hide and the former prisoner clung desperately to his back.

Leaning out the man's arm caught her around the waist and pulled her over the back of the horse before they charged out the gate and into the moonlit night.

Cria struggled to take a breath as each step forced air from her lungs.  She doubted she would ever be able to fly after this from the way his arms hit her delicate wings.

Finally the horse stopped and the man slid to the ground.

Cria struggled until she slid to the ground next to him.  "How badly are you injured?"  Her questing hands searching his body for injury.

The man gasped when her fingers found the gash caused by a metal tipped whip.  "We should move on."

Cria shook her head.  "We can't.  You are too badly injured, as is your horse.  You must heal first."

"He'll just hunt us down."  The man brushed her hands away weakly.  

Cria grabbed both his hands.  "Trust me.  I have not saved you just to let you die foolishly."  

He seemed to hear something she couldn't before he nodded.

"Get on your horse."  She urged him, careful not to touch any of the long gashes on his back.  "I will lead you to a safe place.  They would not dare enter the Forest.  The Dark Ones may steal their souls."

The stallion knelt carefully and allowed his rider to find his seat before he started after the strange creature.

Cria led them from the road towards the jagged line of primeval forest, and sanctuary.  She ignored the tears in her dress grasping twigs and thorns made, more concerned for the man.

"Where are we going?"  He asked as they entered the darkness of the wood.  

"We are going to my sanctuary."  She assured him, leading the horse deftly around trees and rocks, further into the trees.

Finally she stepped out into the patchy moonlight that filtered through the trees around a bank.  "Here you can rest."  She helped him down.  "This is my place."

He all but collapsed as his feet touched the ground.  The great white horse remained next to him, steadying him.  Cria helped him sit before she hurried to the streams edge to retrieve some of the healing herbs that grew there.  

"Eat these, they will make you stronger."  She said as she pressed some of the herbs into his hands.  "I will wash your back then tend to your horse."

"My horse first."  The man insisted.

Cria turned to see the incredible, blue eyes of his horse.

_:Cria Lightwing, He is my Chosen.:  A soothing male voice told her.  __:Please help him.  I have been fed and my wounds tended, where as he has been starved and his wounds left.:_

Cria blinked and turned back to the stranger.  "Your horse says he will tend himself.  Eat the leaves and lie on your stomach."

Reluctantly he obeyed, grimacing at the taste of the leaves before rolling on to his stomach.  He winced as his shirt pulled taut across his back.

Cria ran to the rock she hid her belongings behind and drew out a soft woven blanket and a knife.  Returning to his side she carefully cut back the shirt leaving his back bare.  "What did you do to deserve this?"  She asked softly, her hands hovering over his back.

"I was in the tavern at the wrong time."  He answered.

Cria shook her head.  She did not understand these humans.  She stood again and cut a corner of her blanket off and hurried the stream to soak it before she used it to gently cleanse his back.  

She could feel he was a good man.  A better man than most could ever hope to be.  He did not deserve this suffering.

Slowly his breathing levelled out as her gentle, rhythmic ministrations sent him into the first genuine sleep he had since his incarceration.

At least one gash cut deep enough to need stitches, something she did not know how to do.  

_:Why are you crying?:  The stallion asked._

"He is hurt so badly.  He never deserved it."  She answered.  Her soft, leaf green eyes met the unearthly blue.  

_:And without you he would have died.:  The stallion's sweet scented breath stirred her hair._

Cria felt the darkness of hate and pain weighing on her soul.

_:You are dimming.:  The stallion warned. _

Cria resumed tending his wounds.  "Some days I wonder why I try to resist changing.  There is so much darkness in the world…"

_:Cria, I don't know what a Lightwing is so I know nothing of this change, but you must remember that even with all the darkness in the world there is still creatures like you and my Chosen who do what they can to bring light to it.:  The Companion said wisely._

The thin form of the unreal creature glowed slightly with a bluish aura.  "If I change I become a Darkwing.  They are feared and hated by everyone."  She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder where the whip had bit deepest.  "They are darkened by their own despair and hatred."

_:Are there many Darkwings?:  The stallion asked as he started to eat some of the same herbs that she had given his rider._

"Much more than Lightwings."  Cria admitted.  "Even my mother and sister have become Darkwings.  They say I am foolish to cling to hope like this."

_:What about the other Lightwings?  Don't they help you stand against them?:  The stallion turned a worried gaze one her._

"I am the only one left here.  I have heard there is more far to the south.  But I can't leave.  I have to hope that they will run out of hatred."  Her soft voice trailed off as she sat back and stared up at the stars.

The stallion studied her for a long moment.  _:Hatred feeds Hatred.  Only Love can cure it.:  He quoted an ancient author._

"Then I will continue to love them and wait for them to be cured."  She used her knife to cut the bottom few inches from her skirt and started to wind them around her patient's chest, using more of her blanket as bandages on his back.

_:His name is Iain.  I am Tobin.:  The stallion finally introduced them.  __:We are grateful for everything you have done.:_

"What else could I do?"  She asked as she tied off the bandage and curled up next to him with her head on her arm, shivering slightly in the cold.

~ * ~

Iain slowly struggled back to wakefulness; the sharp pain of his back reminding him of the events of the past several weeks.  A sharp thirst and cold had woken him rather than the pain of his back.

_:Tobi?:  He struggled on to all fours._

_:Careful, she is right next to you.:  Tobin warned._

Iain glanced at the slumbering creature next to him.  _:Water?:_

Tobin helped him to the water's edged and remained as still as a statue as the man scooped up some of the fresh water.

_:Only take a little.:  Tobin reminded him._

Iain reluctantly obliged.  "What on earth is she?"

_:She appears to be some sort of elemental.:  Tobin said speculatively.  __:Affiliated with the weather or water I think.  She calls herself a Lightwing.:  _

Iain watched her shallow breathing, her perfect lips parted slightly.  _:Did you call her?:_

_:No.  I have no idea how she knew to save you but I am very grateful she did.:  Tobin helped his Herald back to where she lay.  __:Careful of her wings.  We damaged them quite badly already.:_

Iain could see where the delicate framework had been damaged.  _:She is shivering.:_

_:She seems to have used her only blanket to bandage your back.:  Tobin explained._

Iain staggered behind her and carefully shifted her wings and lay down as close as he dare, as Tobin took the other side.

He managed to stay awake only long enough to see her stop shivering and settle into a deeper sleep.

~ * ~

Cria woke to find herself snuggled between the stallion and her patient.  Her wings draped over Iain.  In the sun light he looked much worse.  Dark bruises marred his eyes.  His frame was gaunt and several weeks of growth covered his face.  His lips were cracked and looked painful.  She stiffly got to her feet and shook her wings out.  Her back and wings ached from the activities of the night before and she doubted she would fly for sometime.

Tobin got carefully to his feet and stared at the delicately built Lightwing.  _:Are you alright?: _

"I'm fine.  My back hurts, why?"  She stared down at herself and noted the blood staining what remained of her dress and had dried on her arms and hair.  Carefully she slipped the dress from her shoulders and started towards the cold stream.  "It is all his."

_:I mean you look so thin.  Are you supposed to be that thin?:  Tobin asked worriedly._

"No.  But he only delivered food that had been drugged.  He wanted his pet wizard to put a geas on me so he would have the command of a sorceress."  She explained as she slid into the water up to her shoulders.

The water swirled gently about her, leaching the pain from her back and shoulders.  

A muffled groan and the rustle of grass warned her that Iain was waking.

She rushed from the water to help him.  "Careful, you have to heal."  She reminded him.

He stared at her for a moment and allowed her to help him to his feet.  "You do have wings."

Cria fluttered her wings slightly.  She was quite proud of them.  "You are feeling better today?"

"Somewhat.  I am outside and that has improved my outlook greatly."  He weaved slightly.

_:Stop staring, she might think you are rude.:  Tobin teased._

"Why would I think that rude?  It seems all humans stare."  She said, confused.  "If you are careful you can wash up in the stream, but don't go all the way in."

"I won't."  Iain assured her as Tobin helped him to the stream.

She settled under a tree to let herself dry and eyed her torn and stained dress.  She adored that dress, it had been left as a gift by a lord on the opposite side of the forest whose wife deserved a child.  She fingered the delicate stitching on the sleeve and sighed.  The lord now had a healthy baby son and he left her baskets of food on the edge of the forest once a week in thanks.  She paused and stared off towards the lord's castle.

"I'll be right back."  She called as she stepped into the woods.

Branches bowed out of her way as she neared the small altar that had stood there for centuries beyond counting.  It had been old when Cria was born over a thousand years ago.  

She liked to watch the lord with his baby boy so she often hid in the trees near here to watch and had another dress hidden here.  She donned the fresh dress and stepped out of the trees into the grove.  Bundles of fall flowers had been left since the last time she was here.  Little notes were tied around each.

Lifting one of some sweet scented, purple flowers she unravelled the note.  Most she could do nothing about, like this one, a young man wanted her to give him courage.  The little village these people lived in had left notes and gifts to her and her family for centuries asking for fertility in field and beast and in winter she would often find meals left for her.

Steps grinding on gravel and the happy laughter of a baby caught her attention and she stepped hesitantly out on to the road.

"By the Sun!"  The lord dropped his basket when she appeared.  His son just gurgled happily at her.

"I need your help.  A good man has been badly injured.  Worse than I can tend."  She quickly explained.

"Where is he, My Lady?  If your darker kin find him…"  His voice trailed off.

"He is safe for now.  But I don't know how to heal him."  She repeated.  "Is there any one in your village who can help us?"

The lord thought for a short moment as his son wound his chubby fingers in his father's beard.  "Bring him here.  I will bring a cart and take him to my castle.  It is the least I owe you after my son."

"That was a simple fertility spell sir, it is your wife who you should thank for your son.  She did all the hard work."  Cria pointed out.

"And she would have my hide if I did not bring you something every week."  The lord looked down at the basket of food.  "I will bring you a fresh basket when I come for the man."

"Thank you."  Cria said and hurried back into the trees.

Upon her return she found her patient carefully tending his horse.  "I have found help for you both."  She said eagerly.

"With who?"  Iain asked suspiciously.

"His name is Lord Angure and he is a good man.  He has volunteered to take you to his castle until you heal."  She quickly explained.  "He has healers."

~ * ~

"My lord.  I must insist you stop honouring this demon!"  The priest whined.

"She is no demon.  She is a Lightwing and has protected my family and our people for centuries.  All she asks is that we help an injured man."  The lord said quietly to the priest.  "Quite frankly, she is more welcome here than you."

The priest sputtered.  "But she is a demon!"

The lord stopped.  "Call her that again and I will personally kick you out, no matter what my wife's mother says.  Do you understand?  The Lightwing is no Demon."

"Milord, the cart is ready!"  A carter called from the massive doors.

The priest watched as the Lord swung on to the seat of the homely cart next to the castle Healer.  He would not let that _creature usurp his place here._

~ * ~

Cria sat next to the small altar and braided the flowers left for her into chains.  There had been four bundles of flowers besides the one that asked for courage.  One girl wanted to catch the eye of the blacksmith.  A young couple were asking that she _not conceive until after they married in the spring, that one was easy enough to help with and a common request.  A little girl wanted a brother and assured her that her mother wanted the child as well.  The fourth had been from the blacksmith who hoped to catch the eye of the same girl who was trying to catch him.  _

"Why do they leave you flowers?"  Iain asked from where he leaned against a tree, sweating from the exertion of making it here.

"They ask me for help."  Cria explained but did not offer him any of the notes to ready.  "In spring it is always requests for fertile fields.  Then there are the young men who are scared about leaving to enter the army asking for courage and their mothers asking for them to be safe, people wanting a baby, girls wanting to catch the eye of a boy, that sort of thing."

"So no pleas for miracles?"

"I do what I can to help.  I try to keep the weather good and the fields green but they know I am not a goddess."  Cria assured her.  "I like helping them."  

She moved so she was next to him.  "Actually it is often quite fun.  Like when a couple are trying to catch each other's eye.  I often leave notes for them to meet me here at a certain time and then both arrive and there are their notes.  I admit I have watched everyone here grow up so I know them rather well and if I don't think they would do well together I do something else.  Like one girl wanted to catch the baker's son's eye and he refused to even consider her because she didn't have a dowry.  I left her a small dowry and she married not the baker's son, who had a very sudden change of heart, but a woodsman who has been trying to give back the dowry ever since."

Voices and the rumbling of wheels reached them through the trees.

"Be very careful you two."  She admonished and quickly kissed each of them on a cheek.  "I will check up on you soon."

She vanished into the trees as the cart appeared and the lord swung to the ground and rushed to him.

"Can you move?"  The lord asked as he hopped off the cart.

"Slowly."  Iain struggled to his feet and let them load him into the cart.

Tobin stayed back, watching worriedly.

The healer promptly cut off his blue silk bandages and peeled back the blood soaked blanket.  He gasped at the severity of his wounds.  "Milord, you must see this."  

The lord knelt in the swaying bed of the cart.  "Gods, I bet you are glad our Lightwing pulled you out of whatever hell that was."

"You have no idea."  Iain said dryly.

~ * ~

Cria followed along in the shadows as the cart made its way back to the foreboding fortress.  She glanced back at the dark, lonely forest and hurried forward to trail after the cart beside Tobin.

_:I know he will be glad to have you along.:  Tobin assured her as she fell into step next to him._

The people on the cart watched her, obviously stunned.

"I can not leave him until I am certain he is well."  She said loud enough to be heard.

_:You may as well ride.:  Tobin suggested._

He stopped and she pulled herself on to his back.  She had to keep her wings spread to the side to prevent further injury.

As they passed through the village people came out and stared as they passed.  Children ran next to Tobin, staring up at her in awe.

Remembering the flower chain she still held she tossed it to the children, perhaps they could play with it.

_:This is a very happy village.:  Tobin commented.  __:I have seen no signs of crime, very little poverty, and the people are all healthy.:_

"Yes, they have a good lord who sees to it that all the people have enough."

_:And they have you to provide abundant harvests.:  Tobin pointed out._

Cria thought of the village around the castle she had rescued Iain from.  The people were thin while the lord was fat.  The land could support only weak harvests.  Fear and suspicion warred with hatred there.

"I wish every where was like here."  She said softly.

_:Where Iain and I come from most towns are similar to here.  We do not have Lightwings but we have Heralds.  We do not see to their every need like you do, but we see to it that they have good lords and ladies, that if there is a disaster that they are cared for, and we see to justice.:  Tobin said wistfully._

"It sounds like a wonderful place, perhaps I will visit some day."  Her voice held a wistful note.

_:I believe we speak for both of us when I say we would be honored for you to come back with us.:  Tobin assured her.  __:I feel as though we are of the same kind.:_

"I can't go back with you.  I have to stay here."  She looked around at the people that were gathering to watch her pass.  All these people she had seen born, many she had cast a spell for their conception.  She was responsible for these people.

~ * ~

Iain bit back a gasp of pain as the needle pierced his flesh.

"I must say, you are taking this better than most would."  The Healer said apologetically.  

"It hurts less than what inflicted them."  Iain answered roughly.

"I don't recognize your accent."  Lord Angure commented from where he sat several yards away.

"I am from Valdemar.  I was tracking a traitor."  Iain explained, seeing no reason to hide his purpose.

"Did you find them?"  The lord asked.

"No.  I was close to him in the tavern, before your lovely neighbour decided I was a thief."  Iain bit back a gasp as the needle dipped into his flesh again.  "I imagine he has used these past few weeks to escape."

"Isn't Valdemar far to the north?"  The Healer asked.  "I have heard they have a great school for teaching healing where knowledge is shared freely."

"We do."  Iain admitted.  "Do you mind if I ask what Lightwings are?"

"Since she has taken such an interest in you I am surprised you don't know more than us."  The lord leaned forward.  "Lightwings are ancient beings, basically immortal, who can command the elements.  Normally they live in forests doing who knows what.  Some, like ours, take interests in the humans and will grant requests if asked politely."

"Cria mentioned something about being the village matchmaker and weather witch."  Iain confirmed.

The lord chuckled.  "That she is.  We were taught never to ask her for a love spell, it offends her.  But the young people often ask her for help catching someone's eye and normally she does have some good advice."  

"Like what?"  Iain urged, the conversation was taking his mind off the needle.

"It was the day before my wedding day and I had never met Liani before so I left her a note asking for poor weather to delay the wedding.  She left me a note saying that I would be cruel to make my nervous young bride, who knew no one here, wait longer to be wed.  She went on to suggest that even after we married I court her first.  I am very glad that I took her advice."  He smiled fondly at the memory.  "It is rare for an arranged marriage to spawn love but we are lucky.  But there is a darker side to Lightwings I should warn you about."

"The Darkwings?"

"No.  Lightwings hate causing harm, but they have no problem causing death to those who cause suffering.  My great grandfather was the last victim of our Lightwing that we know of.  His wife gave birth to a daughter rather than a son and instead of taking it in stride he beat his wife nearly to death and took the daughter from her and gave it to some tenants to raise.  His wife's nurse left every flower she could find on the little altar out there with a note telling her what happened.  The next morning he was found dead in his locked chamber without a mark on him and the baby was returned to her mother."  He shook his head.  "They certainly aren't human."

"Where are they from?"  Iain prodded.

"We don't know.  There is an old ruin not far from here that dates back to the old ones that has reliefs of Lightwings so I think they date back even farther.  Ours is at least five hundred years old."

"Five hundred?  Are you certain?"  Iain winced again as the needle pierced his shoulder.  "She looks a little young to be so old."

"Lightwings don't age, but the Darkwings do, very slowly.  They lose that light that gives them their power and keeps them young when they change.  That is why one Lightwing can keep who knows how many Darkwings at bay.  If not for Cria the Darkwings would probably have taken every village close to the forest."  He admitted.

The Healer sighed and sat back.  "Done.  You are going to take some time healing though."

"Thank you."  Iain tested his range of movement and winced.

"Get some rest."  The Healer ordered and chased the lord out with a look.  "And make certain you drink some water, only a little at a time mind you."

"I will."  Iain rose from the chair he straddled, his legs shaking under his weight and walked unsteadily towards the bed.

He crawled on top of the covers and sighed at the feel of the feather tick underneath him.

"Iain?"  The door creaked open.

"I'm asleep."  Iain called back.

The bed dipped under a slight weight as Cria sat next to him.  "Did the Healer help?"

"He got me stitched up and drugged me enough that it only hurts when I move."  Iain did not move to sit up.

Cria couldn't take her eye from the mass of tiny black stitches.  Gently she reached out and touched one of the few untouched spots on his back, wishing she could do more.

"I owe you."  Iain swore.  "Whatever you want, if it is in my power I will get it."

She rubbed his neck slowly.  "Why do you feel you owe me?"

"You risked a lot to come rescue me."  Iain pointed out.

Cria settled on the bed next to him so they were eye to eye.  "I am just glad I could help you."

~ * ~

The priest wrung his hands as he paced the darkened hall.  The demoness had dared to enter his domain and there was nothing he could do.

"I swear, she rescued him from Count Bergic's castle."  A servant said to another as they left a room.

The priest ducked back into the shadows.

"He must be someone special if she did that and has now come here to protect him."  The other servant returned.

The priest straightened.  He knew how he would remove this threat forever.

~ * ~

Count Bergic glared at the small man clad in homespun robes that stood before him in the wreckage of his great hall.  "What is this worm doing here?"  He demanded.

"My lord."  The priest hurried forward.  "I understand a Lightwing recently freed a prisoner of yours.  I came to tell you that they have taken sanctuary with Lord Angure."  He said quickly.

"Why should I believe you?"  Bergic sneered.

An oily man wearing robes embroidered with arcane symbols hurried to the count's side and spoke to him in hushed tones.

The count looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.  He tossed a bag of coins at the priest.  "Off with you."

The priest shrank back at the look of malice in the Count's eyes suddenly afraid of what he had done.

~ * ~

Cria perched on the highest parapet enjoying the feeling of the wind and sun.  After three weeks Iain was most recovered and had gained enough weight that he no longer looked like he would blow away in a breeze.

"Cria?"  His rich, warm voice was muffled by the walls but she still recognized it and eager opened the trap door leading to the roof she occupied.

"I am right up here."  She called back down.

She heard his steps on the stairs and stepped back to allow him room.  He was dressed for travel in clothing he had obviously borrowed from the lord.  "Where are you going?"

Iain grimaced.  "I have a duty to finish.  I was hunting a traitor before Bergic caught me.  I have to finish it."  Iain explained reluctantly.

Her face fell.

"Cria, I will come back."  Iain quickly assured her.  "Will you stay here until I return?  I know you still cannot fly to escape if Bergic comes after you."

Cria threw herself against his chest and nodded into the soft fabric.  "Leave in the morning.  Please."

Iain gently stroked her long, soft hair.  "It would make no difference I would still have to go."

Cria straightened and wiped tears from her eye that were now a bright leaf green.  "It would a difference to me.  You said that you would give me anything in your power.  I want to have a night to say good bye to you."

Iain stood motionless as her arms slid around his neck.  Standing on her toes she placed an innocent kiss on his lips.  Her lips were as cool as a forest stream.

"What exactly do you want?"  Iain asked suspiciously.

"I want to touch you."  She said so softly it could have been just the wind.  "I want to hear your heart beat.  I want you to touch me.  I want to give you me."

Iain stared at her.

_:I believe the lady is saying she wants an affair.:  Tobi said dryly._

"I figured that horse."  Iain skimmed his hands over her hips and lowered his mouth to hers.

~ * ~

She giggled as his hand trailed between her still battered wings and down her back. 

"Are you ticklish there?"  The satiated Iain asked.

She rested her chin on his chest and smiled serenely up at him.  "I think I am.  No one has tried tickling me before."

"Are you going to stay here until I get back?"  Iain asked.

"Yes.  I would like to spend winter here.  It isn't as lonely."

Iain was about to let his eyes drift closed when she wiggled higher next to him and draped one leg over his.  "Do you sleep?"

"Yes."  Cria said as she carefully settled her wings comfortably on the bed.  "I am about to."

Cria listened as his heartbeat slowed and his breathing became even.  Satisfied he was asleep she sat next to him and took a deep breath.  

_"My friends and allies," Her voice filled the room even though it was only a whisper, __"please guard this man and help him find his traitor."_

The fire in the fireplace roared up, taking the form of a person for a heartbeat before returning to normal.  The room was suddenly whipped by a strong wind.  The stones in the wall shook for a moment before settling.

When it was still again Cria looked at the basin of water sitting on the table.  It started to slosh about in the porcelain before a tiny figure barely her hand in height formed.

_*He will be watched and protected.*  The tiny creature assured her.  __*But what about yourself.  Darkness comes for you.*_

"He is the one leaving, he needs to protection."  Cria repeated.

_*…And your child.*  The spirit warned._

"We made a child?"  She said in awe.  "I have never…I mean all the others and…"

The water spirit sank back into the basin as Cria savoured the knowledge.  After a thousand years she would finally have her own child to watch grow and to love.  For three weeks she had battled jealousy watching the mothers with their children.

Cupping her hands before her she whispered soundlessly.  Light began to pool in her hands.  Everything became completely silent.

She opened her hands and it drifted over Iain and settled over his skin, making him glow for a heartbeat before it vanished.

Exhausted, she sank down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

~ * ~

Lady Liani smiled at the restless shifting of the strange woman next to her.  "He has been gone barely a day and you already want to go after him?"

Cria stilled and bright smile on her face.  "No.  I said I would stay."

Liani set aside her embroidery.  "So what has to shifting about like that?"

Cria was literally glowing.  "I am going to have a baby."

Liani's eyebrows nearly joined her hairline.  "You and Iain?"

Cria nodded happily.  "I have wanted a child forever."

"But you aren't wed."  Liani protested.

"Lightwings don't marry."  Cria explained.  

Liani considered what she knew of the creatures.  Lightwings basically loved everyone, as was quite obvious from these past few weeks.  No doubt they saw no reason to bind themselves to another.  "How long until it is due?"

"In the spring.  All Lightwing babies are born on the first day of spring."  Cria caressed her flat stomach.

"Five months?  I insist, that even after your Iain returns, that you stay here until they are born."  Liani said solemnly.  "I could not bear to think of you out in the forest with a new babe."

Cria favoured her with a bright smile.  "I will stay.  It isn't as lonely here."

Liani felt a flash of pity for the innocent creature.  How long had she lived in the forest, alone?  "Please stay as long as you wish."

~ * ~

The deep shadows bordering the forest shifted and a wrinkled old crone appeared.  Her eyes were as black as the night and her hair was an iron grey.  Wings seemingly made from smoke and shadow arched from her back.  She did not need to be told that her daughter was in the human's castle.  

Long ago people she had tried to aid tried to burn her at the stake, to rid them of a demon.  In her innocence she had never understood why they had done such a thing to someone who only wanted to help.  Now, in her darkness, she understood, people feared the strange and unknown.  

Already her daughter's doom was riding here.  Count Bergic and his pet wizard desired Cria, wanting to control her if possible and to kill her if not.

What fools, didn't they know that without Cria their own lands would dwindle?  

The crone shook her head.  It would serve them right if Cria did change.

"She is pregnant, with a human's child."  A silky, shadowy voice said next to her as her other daughter stepped out of the shadows.

"She is happy.  I envy her."  The crone said softly.  

"Should we warn her about Bergic?"  The younger woman lounged against the tree.  "If not for that snivelling wizard I would have killed him today."

"Do you want to enter that castle?"  The crone asked.  "The humans deserve what they get and she can always flee when he arrives."

The old woman slipped into the shadows.

The younger woman stared up at the castle.  Her sister's naivety and innocence often got on her nerves but they were still sisters.  Just a few weeks ago she had helped Cria rescue the same young man who had ridden out that morning and the one who had sired the child.  Cria had taken some her of darkness and given some of her own light that day.  Cria had obviously recovered from the darkness but the light stayed with the Darkwing.  She cherished it like a treasure, a brief glimpse of the innocence and hope she had lost.

The Darkwing touched the single lock of ice white hair that had appeared at her temple.  "Sister, this is your battle, but be careful."

~ * ~

"Send out the Lightwing!"  Count Bergic's messenger demanded.  "She launched an unprovoked attack on the Count and his men and as such she is subject to his justice."

Cria stared out the window, concern on her delicate features.

"Tell your master to go to hell and to take you with him."  Lord Angure yelled back.  "Be off before I tell my archers to shoot."

"You can't let them shoot."  Cria turned to Lady Liani.  "I don't want to bring any harm to anyone."

Liani patted her shoulder.  "Cria, we can't let them take you.  You must think of your baby.  What would they do with a half Lightwing baby?"

Cria rested her hands on her growing stomach.  "This is all my fault."

"Nonsense."  Liani quickly assured her.  "Bergic uses any excuse to attack his neighbours.  We have been expecting this and we are prepared."

In the four weeks since Iain had left Liani had found herself acting as elder sister to the Lightwing.  For being hundreds of years old she still had a very rosy outlook on the world and it seemed the brighter she was the more innocent she seemed of the reality of the world.

Cria sank on to her bed.  "But, what about the village?"

"As we speak everyone is packing what they can and are moving to the castle.  We have withstood sieges in the past and this will be no different.  We have food stockpiled, the castle has been shielded against the wizard's magic, and we have a well fed by an underground stream.  We can withstand years of their siege in comfort where they are forced to sit in the snow and mud."  Liani stroked Cria's soft hair.  "We shall simply wait him out."

~ * ~

Iain tried to read the signpost in vain.  The words had long been worn away by the sea's constant wind.

_*Left* _

Iain jumped.  "I am never going to get used to that."

_:Neither am I but it hasn't steered us wrong yet.:  Tobin started down the left branch of the road._

"Do you think Cria is doing it?"  Iain asked.

_:I have no idea.  I am still not certain what she is.:  Tobin admitted.  _

Iain let the reins rest loosely in his hand; they were more for show than anything.  "Do you think she will come back with us to Valdemar?  I think she would be happy there."

_:I have no doubt she would start playing matchmaker to everyone in Valdemar, but we could use her against Ancar.  You remember what Angure said, they have no problem causing death to those who cause suffering.:  Tobin said solemnly._

"And just seeing what he does would probably turn her."  Iain pointed out.  "No matter what she is, she is not a weapon.  And the last thing we want is for her to become a Darkwing.  I have heard enough stories about them stealing souls and causing blights.  Valdemar would end up in worse shape than Hardorn."

Tobin sighed.  _:I just want it over before more of you die.:_

"I know."  Iain patted his neck.  "Who are you looking forward to seeing when this is all over?"

_:Cria actually.:  Tobin admitted._

Iain smiled.  "She is something special."

_:It has been three months and you still can't wipe that silly grin from you face.:  Tobin chuckled but a note of sadness stained his voice.  __:I like talking to her.  If only she were a Companion.:_

Iain smiled ruefully.  "I guess we are the first Pairing that have fallen for the same woman."

Tobin dipped his head in agreement.  _:There is an inn ahead.:_

_*He is there.*  The voice whispered.  __*He thinks he is safe.*_

"You heard that?"  Iain asked as he double checked the knives strapped to his arm under his clothing and the sword strapped to his side.  

_:I did, be careful.:  Tobin picked up his pace._

The inn was large and sat just off the road with no other buildings around.

Iain adjusted his clothing.  After Bergic arrested him for stealing Tobin he was forced to admit that looking like a serf would be a bad idea with a beautiful white 'horse' so he still wore clothing Angure had given him.  He was forced to pay more at inns but his food was better and people went out of their way to avoid the menacing looking lord that rode with no guard.

He dismounted in the courtyard and looked around for an accomplice.  A young man with the muscles of an ox dismounted not far away.  His massive horse had seen better days and he wore rusted armor.

Iain strode over to him as soon as a stable boy came to take Tobin.  "Mercenary?"  He asked as he stopped a few feet from the other man.

"Aye.  You looking to hire?  I am good, I just fell on some bad luck."  The young man insisted earnestly.

Iain pulled out a small bag of coins.  "I need you to start a brawl at my signal."

The man accepted the coins with a nodded.  There was enough to buy a decent horse.  "What's the signal?"

Minutes later Iain entered the tavern part of the inn and surveyed the occupants coldly.  He spotted his quarry immediately.  He was dressed like a lord, his thinning hair had been slicked back, and he was devouring a plate of pheasant like he was starving.  No doubt he thought himself safe since he was so far from Valdemar.  

Iain paid for a room for the night and strode towards the traitor's table.  "Mind if I sit here?  It seems the rest have been taken by the rabble."  He hid his accent expertly.

His prey looked up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve that should many signs of such meals now that Iain was closer.  "You are welcome to join me."

Iain sat in the offered chair and waved over a serving wench and ordered a thick steak and wine.  "What had you on the road in the middle of winter?"

"I am travelling to a cousin's."  He said as he took a slurp of wine.

"Really?"  Iain said noncommittally as his steak was placed before him.  "I am looking forward to heading home myself."  He took a bite of his steak and found it to be dry and tough, but it hadn't been the steak he had truly ordered, it was the knife.  He didn't want to use his own blades, they could be to easily traced back to him.

"Where's home?"  The traitor asked.

Iain caught the Merc's eye and nodded.

The merc downed the rest of his ale and promptly took offence at something his neighbour said.

"Valdemar."  Iain said as the growing brawl engulfed them.

It was over a candlemark later that the wounded were bundled off and they discovered the finely dress man with greasy hair and sleeves with a knife plunged deep into his heart.  

By that time both the Merc who started the fight and the mysterious lord who had been dining with the deceased were long gone.

~ * ~

_:I can get us back to Angure in a month and a half.:  Tobin said as he started off at a strange gate only Companions possessed that allowed them to travel at speeds that would kill horses._

"I wonder if Cria will still be there."  Iain said, the feeling of being tainted by the death of the traitor clung to him.

_:I hope so.  I would hate to have to risk her nasty relatives to find her.:_

~ * ~

Cria sat on the floor drawing absently in the dirt that had accumulated.

Liani stopped at the door way and watched her for a long moment.  Cria's massive stomach looked odd on her slender form but she seemed happy most of the time.  It was times like now, when Liani worried the strain of the siege was getting to her. 

Sensing Cria's need to be alone Liani closed the door and started down the hall.

"How's our Lightwing?"  Her husband asked as she entered the nursery where he was playing with their son.

"I am worried about her.  She is due in less than two weeks but she seems to have no appetite."  Liani settled on the floor next to her son.  "My mother keeps calling her a demon and she is gathering a following."

Angure nodded.  "I know.  But what can I do?  I can't give her up.  No one is at risk of death, we have plenty of food and water."

"I know.  I think my mother's priest is the one who is filling her ear with poison."  Liani admitted.  "But you can't turn him off without looking like you are supporting the 'demon'."

Angure stilled then smiled.  "Then I will make it very clear why I am banishing him."

Liani looked curious.

"His order takes a celibacy oath but he has been seducing the maids."  Angure explained.  "Let your mother find out and he'll be out on his ear in a heartbeat."

Liani chuckled.  "That is perfect."

That evening Liani strolled with her mother through the snow blanketed garden.  

"Mother, I have to tell you something."  Liani said with faux concern.  "It is about your priest."

Her mother nodded piously.  "Have you finally confided in him?"

"I can't."  Liani said softly.  "I discovered he has been making sport among our maids.  Apparently he already has several bastards here."

Her mother stared at her in shock.  "How is that possible!  That demon must have told you!"

"I know because I caught him with Dulina the other night.  Angure was with me.  I got suspicious and spoke to the other maids.  He tells them they will go to hell if they don't go to bed with him.  Mother, you have always said that it is up to us to make certain no one preys upon those who serve us."  Liani reminded her.

"That ungrateful little wretch!"  Her mother's anger won over her piety.  "I want him out of here."

"I couldn't agree more."  Liani agreed.  "I'll go tell Angure and he will see it done."

Angure waited impatiently for his wife to return.  He already decided it would be too dangerous to open the gates and send priest out, so he had something much more amusing in mind.

Liani burst in, her cheeks red from the cold.  "She agreed, she wants him out now."

"Perfect."  Angure kissed her cheek and strode out into the hall towards the priest's quarters.

"My lord."  The priest said, concern in his voice at the appearance of the angry lord.  "How may I help you?"

"By not struggling."  Angure said as he grabbed the priest by the cowl of his robes and dragged him through the hall.  "You are here by exiled for the crime of broken oaths and for betraying your station by seducing innocent maids."

People twittered as he hauled him through a door and onto the three story guard walk.  The priest protested in vain as he was hauled towards the outer wall.

"I hope you can swim."  Angure said as he hoisted the thinner man off his feet completely and looked down at the moat, it had warmed up enough that there was no ice but it would still be cold.

Cria stared up at him from below, worry in her eyes.  She flew to the walk way and landed next to Angure.  "What are you doing?  Are you going to hurt him?"

Angure wished she hadn't seen this.  "No.  He is hurting some of the girls so I am making him leave.  There is even water for him to land in."

Cria looked over the edge of the wall and bit her lip in thought.  "If he has been hurting people then he should go."

Angure smiled as he tossed the priest over the wall.  The man barely managed to scream before he splashed into the cold water.  "You should get inside, it is still cold out here."

Cria looked out at the assembled army who were watching her intently.  "Before they decide to shoot me you mean."  She turned and quickly hurried back towards the castle.  Angure looked out at the army and wondered what Cria saw when she looked at them.  No doubt she saw men huddling in freezing mud and felt sorry for them.

He saw men who would glad kill everyone in the castle, right down to the smallest babe, for a few coins.  

Turning away he hurried after the Lightwing.

~ * ~

Iain stared at the rows upon rows of tents between him and the castle.  He recognized the banner as that of Bergic.  "Well, old horse, what do we do now?"

_:I have no clue.:  Tobin admitted._

"Do you normally speak to your horse?"  A husky voice asked behind him.

Turning in his saddle Iain saw the shadowy woman whose dark wings and hair proved her to be a Darkwing.  A lock of white hair stood out among the black like the moon in the night sky.  

"Tobin is not just a horse."  Iain said carefully.  "Are you Cria's sister?"

The woman quirked one ebony eyebrow and stepped closer.  "You aren't afraid of me?"

"I am, but I see no reason to panic."  Iain said carefully.

"I am Toria.  And I am Cria's sister."  The Darkwing admitted.  "She still waits for you."

"I had hoped she would have escaped."  Iain said honestly.  "Is she alright?"

"She is about to burst."  The Darkwing said wryly, confusing Iain.  "What are you going to do?"

Iain scratched Tobin's neck.  "I'll have to get in."

Toria stared at the castle for a heartbeat.  "I will help you.  Cria has marked you, no magic can harm you, but you are not immune to arrows.  I will distract them, you run."

"Thank you."  Iain swung to the ground.  "We should wait for dark though."

Toria was obviously surprised.  "What if I steal your soul?"

_:You get to fight me for it.:  Tobin bared his formidable teeth._

Toria stared at him.  "I'd rather not, thank you."

Iain removed the cold lunch he had purchased at the last inn and leaned against Tobin's shoulder.

Toria watched him curiously.  "Why do you want to return to Cria?"

"I miss her."  Iain admitted.  "She reminds me there is more than darkness in the world."

"Is there?  Look at this.  Men who are paid to kill.  If that is not proof of darkness what is it?"  Toria challenged.

 "My country is at war as well and we have an army that is paid to kill if it is necessary but that does not make them evil."  Iain offered her a piece of his sandwich.

She accepted it reluctantly.  "What does it make them then?"

"It makes them people who are fighting to protect what they believe in."  Iain explained.  "They are people who know that they might die but believe it is worth the price."

"You sound like you wish you were there fighting with them."  Toria said wisely.

"In many ways I do.  Valdemar is in danger and I should be there, protecting her.  It is hard to explain.  I would give every last drop of blood and pray for more so that I could exchange just one more blow.  It sounds strange but it is like a hunger."  Iain stared off at the horizon.

"I wish more humans were like you then."  Toria said softly.

"I have always believed that very few humans are evil."  Iain commented.  

"Like me?"  Toria challenged.

"I wouldn't call you evil.  Perhaps disillusioned, but not evil.  Ancar is evil, he kills and tortures people for the pleasure of it."

Toria looked horrified.  "How could he do that?"

Iain eyed the streak of white at her temple.  "I wish I knew the answer.  What turned you off humans?"

Toria remained silent for a moment.  "I loved one.  He died."

"I hate to say it, but humans die, we are not immortal."  Iain pointed out, hoping she wouldn't change her mind about helping him.  "I know people often see the death of a loved one as a betrayal but it usually isn't."

Toria looked away from his nearly black gaze.  "He killed himself.  A human woman rejected him and he jumped off the cliff."

"I take it he didn't know about you loving him."  Iain said softly.

"No.  I couldn't tell him."  Toria admitted.  "We are drawing attention.  We should move into the forest."

Iain hesitated then followed her into the trees.  

"You will be safe."  Toria assured him.  "You can sleep, I will watch them."

_:I'll join you.:  Tobin offered.  __:I doubt I could sleep.:_

Iain sank under a tree.  "Wake me up when you want to take a break."

"He is a strange man."  Toria commented as she lounged against a tree, watching the army.

_:Not so strange.  You aren't the only ones who struggled to keep hope when you see the evil in this world.  Humans do to.  So do Companions do for that matter.:  Tobin sighed.  __:Did you really turn dark because a man foolishly committed suicide over another woman?:_

"You make it sound foolish."  Toria protested.

_:From what I understand Lightwings just cannot understand that evil is in everything, but so is good.:  _

Toria rested her head back against the bark of the tree.  "They are naïve.  They don't feel the desire for anything that could harm another, they see only a sugar coated world."

Tobin snorted.  _:So they allow themselves to be deceived?:_

Toria looked at him, affronted.  "Hardly."

_:One can be good and still see the darkness.:  Tobin pointed out.  __:I think the reason Cria is still a Lightwing and the rest of you turned is she is the only one who admits there is evil and cruelty in the world and tried to stand against it.:_

Toria stared at him.  "What do you know about us?"  She snapped.

Iain woke at her shout.  "Tobi, did you stick your hoof in your mouth again?"

Toria glared at both of them.  "Oh, be gone!"

 Iain fell back as it seemed the earth was jerked out from underneath him and he landed on flat, level stone.  Tobin stood next to him, his legs splayed and shaking.

Iain looked up at the familiar castle as he got to his feet.  "I guess we won't be running the gauntlet."

"Iain!"  Cria called just seconds before she bowled him over again.

"Miss me?"  Iain asked dryly as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

_:She seems, uh, well, bigger.:  Tobin stammered._

Cria struggled upright revealing her large belly.

Iain stared.  _:Uh, much bigger.:_

"I am sorry I didn't tell you before you left but I didn't want you to think you had to choose between me and your duty."  Cria explained.

Angure offered a hand to Cria and helped her to her feet before helping Iain.  "I bet that is the last thing you expected to return to."

"Uh huh."  Iain said dumbly.

_:How far along can she be?  We left just shy of five months ago.:  Tobin asked.  __:She isn't having twins, or triplets for that matter, is she?:_

"When are you due?"  Iain managed to ask.

Cria's large green eyes seemed a little guarded.  "The first day of spring.  All Lightwings are born that day."

Iain mentally tallied up the days.  "Tomorrow?"

Cria nodded.  "Do you mind?  I have always wanted a baby."  

"I am just surprised."  Iain said as he tried to take it in.

"Good man."  Angure slapped him on the back.  "Let's go get you drunk."

~ * ~

Cria ignored the pain as she watched the pair at the head table.  Liani assured her getting a prospective father drunk was an ancient tradition.  Liani also said that men were useless in a birthing chamber and it was better when they were drunk.  However Iain was still staring at his first serving of wine.  

"Don't worry."  She whispered.  "He will be happy to meet you."

"Cria, you shouldn't be out here."  Liani cried when she found the Lightwing kneeling at the edge of the musician's gallery that over looked the great hall.

Cria slowly struggled to her feet.  Liani gasped at the death like pallor on Cria's face.  "Come, you must get to bed."

Cria obeyed still thinking of Iain.  She was glad he had returned in time but she wished he arrived sooner.  

"The demon looks ready to spawn."  Someone whispered.

Cria blinked back tears.  Suddenly this place was much lonelier than the forest.

Liani tucked her into bed and built up the fire.  "Are you thirsty?"

"No, just tired."  Cria assured her.

~ * ~

Iain was curious as to who was more concerned, himself or Angure.  

_:It's midnight.:  Tobin said needlessly.  __:Just candlemarks until you are a father.:_

"Oh gods."  Iain rubbed his forehead.  He had to return to Haven, it was his duty, but he would not abandon his child.

"Drink some, I did when my son was born."  Angure's voice was slurred.  "I didn't wake up till it was all over.  Much better that way."

"I am going to check on her."  Iain left his wine and strode towards the stairs.

He found her alone in her room, curled up on her side.  "Cria, are you alright?"

Cria nodded but remained silent.  

Iain sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her shoulders gently, careful not to hit her wings.  "What's wrong?  Are you scared?"

She shook her head.  "He isn't going to go away."

"Who isn't?"  Iain asked, concerned.

"Bergic.  He keeps trying to poison the stream that feeds the well and I don't want my baby trapped in a castle for her entire life."  Her voice was barely audible.  "And I can't leave or the people will be poisoned."

Iain wished he knew how bad things had been before, he would have left the traitor till later.  "I'll make certain he stops."

Cria turned to face him.  "How?  Will you kill him?  Or just toss him off a wall like they did to the priest?"

"I will kill him."  Iain said sadly.

Cria wiped her eyes and wiggled until she could sit with out sitting on her wings.  "Be careful."  She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will."  He promised.  "I'll go now."

Cria nodded and watched silently as he stood and left the room.

~ * ~

Clad all in black, Iain used the cloud shrouded night to climb a rope down the side of the castle.  No one but Cria and Tobin knew of where he was going.  

_:Careful.:  Tobin reminded him._

_:I will.:  Iain assured him as he reached the bottom the wall, with the moat just inches below him.  He pushed off so he swung out over the water then back towards the wall.  He repeated this several times until he had enough height then he released the rope to land on the snow.  _

No alarm was raised by the army.

"So eager to escape now that you know?"  Toria's voice asked from the darkness.

"Hardly."  Iain whispered.  "I am going to take care of Bergic."

Toria seemed to coalesce in the night next to him.  "How is my sister?"

"She was crying when I left.  I have no experience with pregnant women, I wouldn't know if anything was right or wrong."  Iain admitted.

Toria remained silent for a minute.  "I will go to her.  Remember to duck the arrows."

"I will do my best."  Iain said grimly.

~ * ~

A scream echoed through the courtyard as Toria landed.  A young serving girl collapsed in a faint.  Toria ignored her and advanced on the great, iron banded doors.  They swung open as she neared and people rushed to investigate then turned and fled before her.

She did not need anyone to tell her where to find Cria.  Pushing open Cria's door three women faced her with makeshift weapons.  

"Leave, you can't have her!"  A slender, dark haired woman was the first to recover from the shock that the intruder was not an army but a Darkwing.

"And you are going to stop me with a pitcher?"  She asked as she continued to her sister's bedside.  Toria had witnessed Cria's birth and knew that something was very wrong.  Cria was white and sweating, her eyes an almost white green.  "Easy sister, I am here."

Cria opened her eyes.  "What's wrong?"

Toria touched her distended stomach.  "The babe is half human.  I know of no one who has borne a half human babe."

Cria closed her eyes and tears trailed down her cheeks.  

"Oh, sweetie."  Toria caressed her cheek.  "You don't deserve this."

Cria opened her eyes.  "At least they will go away." 

Toria was shaken by the calm acceptance in her little sister's eyes.  "You were always the stronger of us two."

Cria gripped Toria's hand tightly.  "I still love you." 

~ * ~

Iain was grateful for the cold wind since it kept everyone but the sentries in their tents.  He crept between the rows of darkened tents towards the large pavilion style tent on the slight rise.  No commander in the Valdemaran army would have been so foolish.

Creeping around to the back of the tent he slipped under the poorly secured back into the darkened tent.  At the sight if the man that had so malicious took a horse whip not only to Iain's back but to Tobin's as well rage filled him along with a desire to cause the same damage to him.

Iain tamped it down and shook a knife into his hand.  The count's eyes opened in surprise as the blade sank deep into his chest and he fell limp.

Iain shuddered in disgust as he slipped out the way he came and out into the night.  

A light flared to life above him as he straightened.  The wizard stood under a strange, sourceless light.  His arms crossed on his chest.

"Thank you for saving me the work."  The wizard raised his hands, they glowed a sickly red as he cried strange, arcane words.

Iain tried to dive out of the way but the bolts of red Power struck him on the chest…and slithered off harmlessly.

Iain didn't hesitate, he rolled to his feet and took an attack stance.  The wizard prepared another attack with his hands over his head, this time screaming something completely unintelligible.  Iain shook another knife into his hand and sent it flying towards the mage's exposed throat.  His expression mirrored his lord's as he collapsed to the ground.  

The cries of the awakened soldiers chased after him as he leapt over the body of the dead mage and ran like the hounds of hell were after him.  As he ran the torches of the camp went out like so many candles on a birthing day cake.  The horses screamed with terror as something stampeded them.  

The herd charged through the camp causing chaos that Iain used to escape.

~ * ~

"My lady.  If you don't move back we can't help her."  A midwife said timidly.

Toria turned her gaze on the trembling Midwife.  "You may help her then."

Cria clung to her hand.  "Promise me you won't hate her."

Toria turned back to her sister.  "I won't."

Cria gave her a tired smile.  "You'll be a good aunt.  You will watch over her, won't you?"

"I will."  Toria promised.  It broke what heart she had left to see her sister so weak.

"The child is breech."  The Midwife said quietly.

"Just save her."  Cria insisted and squeezed Toria's hand.

Fast foot steps in the hall were all the warning they had before a dripping wet and shivering Iain burst in.

"Iain you should go down stairs."  Lady Liani started to protest.

"No.  I'd rather stay.  I'll stay out of your way."  Iain promised.

Liani glanced at the other women.  "First change into some dry clothing.  Then we need a tub of hot water."

Iain nodded and retreated.

"What are you going to do with the hot water?"  Toria asked suspiciously.

"We are going to keep him occupied."  Liani explained and took Toria's hand, leading her to the side.  "I know you are worried for her, we are all worried, but we have to stay out of the way."

Toria looked ready to protest but instead sank onto a chair where she could see everything.  "You will do everything you can to save her, won't you?"

Liani was surprised to see only fear and worry in the dreaded Darkwing's eyes.  "We will try."  She settled on the chair next to Toria and rested one hand on Toria's clenched fist.  "She is as precious to us as she is to you."

Out in the stable Iain didn't even bother with heating the water.  He had worked with enough Healers to know they were just trying to get him out of the way.  "She didn't look good."  He commented to Tobin.

_:I have never been so scared in my life.:  Tobin admitted._

"If I had known I would never have touched her."  Iain confessed.  "She looked so weak and frail.  And even Toria was obviously worried."

_:Not a good sign.:  Tobin agreed.  __:If she does die…:_

"I don't know.  I have to return to Haven but I don't know anything about caring for a baby.  I am an only child, I never even had baby cousins.  I held a baby once and I nearly dropped it."  Iain's emotions were obvious.  "And this is a new born.  They are even tinier than the one I held." 

_:I am sure you will get the hang of it.:  Tobin quickly assured him._

"How long have I been down here?"  Iain asked when he noticed the first light of dawn.

_:About three candlemarks I think.:  Tobin looked about at the horses that were starting to stir.  __:If Toria hasn't scared everyone into hiding under the bed the stable boys will be here in a few minutes.  Go find something useful to do.:_

Iain glared at his Companion but knew Tobin was right.  "I'll go see if they'll let me in."

_:And sit in the hall if they don't?:  Tobin guessed._

"I hate this not knowing."  He straightened away from the stall door on which he had been leaning.  

_:Be sure to keep me posted or you are walking back to Valdemar.:_  Tobin warned.

Iain met no one as he took the stairs two at a time to reach her room.  A blood curdling scream nearly sent him running back down.  Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door before opening it.

"Back again?"  Liani sighed as she straightened.  Her bright brown eyes were shadowed.  "You may as well come in."

Cria's chest was heaving and at that moment looked much more dangerous than her sister.  Her bright eyes had darkened to a dark forest green and she was cursing, at least he thought it was cursing, it resembled growling more than anything.

She was completely white with exhaustion.

"Why isn't the Healer here?"  Iain demanded.

"He couldn't do anything we can't do.  He is a knife healer."  A midwife assured him.  "You must talk to her.  She insists we cut her and remove the babe."

"Why?"  Iain asked, fear ran up his spine.  "What's wrong?"

"The child is turned around in the womb and has one foot caught up on something, and she is just so tiny."  The other midwife shook her head.

"I have Fetching.  Perhaps I can move the foot."  Iain offered desperately even though he had never heard of another Herald attempting it.

The older of the two midwives stepped closer and glance nervously at Toria, who was sitting in a chair, her dark eyes focused on him, filled with accusation.  "Milord, if she dies I fear that will be the end of us."

Iain met Toria's gaze then moved to kneel at Cria's side.  "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."  Cria admitted.  "I don't know how much more she can take."

"Can you give me any idea where she's stuck?  I don't have Farsight so I can't see."  

Cria shook her head.  "She is going to die.  They won't cut me to take her out."

Iain didn't need to be an empath to know Cria's desperation.  

_:What about fetching the baby out?  You are strong enough.:_  Tobin suggested.

Iain sat back on his heels and closed his eyes.  A baby was larger than what he had attempted before, his teacher, Dirk, had fetched Talia over a much greater distance.  He slowed his breathing and tried to calm his mind.  He had to Feel around with his gift, causing Cria to whimper a few times, before he felt comfortable trying to remove the child.

There was a bang as the little girl appeared in his hands and promptly started screaming.  Iain nearly dropped her bloody form.

"By the Sun!"  Lady Liani swore and stared.  The two midwives were mute.  

Toria slowly stood and placed her hand on the now pale Iain's shoulder.  "What did you do?"

"Fetching."  Iain's hands were shaking as he handed the baby to one midwife as the other dealt with the aftermath.  "I can move things with my mind."

Toria helped him up to sit on the edge of the bed with his back against the post of the bed.  "Are you going to be ill?  You look very pale."

Cria grabbed his hand and tried to sit up to see her daughter.  "Is she alright?  Is she really alive?"

Iain caught the eye of the midwife who was tending Cria and noted her concern was in fact worse than before. 

She looked away quickly.

"It would appear you have a very powerful daughter."  Toria commented to Cria.  "It is a pity she is human."

Where the midwife was trying to clean the infant the water was splashing over the basin and onto the floor of its own free will, a cloud had formed over both of them, and in the fireplace the fire was roaring out of control.

Finally the little girl was given to her mother.  She settled down almost instantly and opened her massive leaf green eyes and stared vaguely up at them.

"She's perfect."  Cria cooed and touched the down on her head.  It was dark except for a patch at her brow that was as white as fresh snow.  "You are so tiny."

Toria leaned forward to get a better look at her new niece.  "She has no wings."

"It doesn't matter."  Cria insisted.  "Iain look at her tiny fingers.  I haven't considered what to name her?  Do you have any ideas?"

"No.  Not a one."  Iain touched one little cheek.  "She's so little."

A thick quilt was tucked around the pair and the midwives whispered something to Liani before hurrying from the room.

"They said she is still bleeding."  Toria said mournfully.  "They are scared I am going to steal their souls.  What would I do with a soul?  It can't be used at all."

Cria looked up at them both, her face still as white as her hair.  "Did you tell Tobin?"

"He has been watching through my eyes."  Iain assured her.  "And he is completely speechless."

"Do you want to hold her?"  Cria asked.

"I would probably drop her."  Iain said ruefully.

"Iain, can I talk to you for a moment."  Liani asked.

Iain got shakily to his feet and followed Liani out into the hall.  "How bad is the bleeding?"

"Bad."  Liani admitted.  "We don't know how much blood she can lose so we can only guess at how bad it will be.  It could mean that she is in bed for a while to recover, or…"

"Or she could die."  Iain finished for her.

"If I had known you could take the baby out like that I would not have sent you away before."  Liani wrung her hands.  "I think we will know more by this evening.  But what about the Darkwing?"

"I will talk to her."  Iain said as he turned back to the room.  "Perhaps she will know how bad it really is."

Inside Toria was still standing a few feet from the bed, her eyes a mixture of longing and despair.  She looked up as Iain entered.

"I heard."  She said before he even opened his mouth.

Iain settled at the foot of the bed.  "Decided on a name yet?"

"Tamesis.  I heard it when I was young and I have always liked that name."  Cria smiled.  "Do you think Valdemar will accept her?"

"Valdemar?"  Iain echoed.

Cria looked up.  "I am dying.  I know."

Toria glared at Iain.

"It isn't his fault."  Cria quickly insisted.  "He would never do anything he thought might harm me."

"If you wanted a baby so bad why didn't you just sleep with a Lightwing?"  Toria snapped.

Cria winced.  "There is none.  There has been none for three hundred years." 

"But down south…"  Toria started.

Cria shook her head.  "I wasn't going to leave my family for some stranger."

"But you would have left for Iain?"  Toria was obviously striking out in her pain.

"No."  Cria quickly assured her.  "I adore Iain and Tobin but I would never have gone with them.  But for Tamesis…I would move the world for her."

Iain stared at the tiny, green-eyed girl.  She waved a little fist in his general direction.  "I have no doubt she would fit in quite well in Valdemar."  He slowly reached towards her.  "Are they supposed to be so small?"

Cria chuckled tiredly.  "You'll make sure she's happy?"

"I will do as much as any parent can."  Iain promised solemnly.  

Cria nodded.  "Help me sit up, she is hungry."

Toria stepped back and watched silently as Iain gingerly helped Cria sit up more. Her angry gaze followed every move.

Cria smiled as the little girl started to nurse.  Iain stacked as many pillows behind her as he could to support her, rarely taking his eyes from his daughter

"If you had come sooner she wouldn't be dying."  Toria said so only her could hear.

"I know."  Iain responded just as softly as he retreated to a chair.  "Is there anything we can do?"

"You can't see what I can see."  Toria said coldly.  "The child tore her up.  Our children are less than half that size."

Iain rubbed his face with his hands as he fought back the guilt.  "I am taking her to Valdemar."

"Good.  The farther away you are with that thing the better."  Toria said coldly.

Cria soft voice was the only sound for several long minutes as she whispered to her daughter in an unintelligible voice.  Eventually even that sound stopped.

Iain stood and approached the side of the bed hesitantly.  Tamesis's eyes were closed in sleep.

"You will protect her, right?"  Cria looked up at him with pleading eyes.  "And love her?"

Iain nodded.  "I have loved her from the moment I saw her."

"Take her.  I don't want to die within walls…"  Cria struggled futilely to lift Tamesis.

Iain carefully picked up the infant and gingerly returned to his chair to settle her uneasily in his arms.

"Toria?"  Cria turned to her sister.  "Will you help me?"

Iain watched helplessly as Toria helped her sister to her feet then almost carried her out the door.  Blood stained her nightgown and some trailed down her legs to leave bloody foot prints.

Tamesis woke as the door shut behind her mother and immediately her tiny face creased and she started to wail.

"Shh."  Iain tried to soothe her.  "Daddy just needs you to be quiet for a little while."

A fat drop of rain hit his cheek and he looked up to find a tiny cloud hovering above him.  "Something tells me you are going to be a handful."

Tamesis gurgled unintelligible baby sounds and stared vaguely up at him, her peace restored.

Iain heaved a sigh of relief.

_:I think she's cold.  Try holding her closer.:_  Tobin suggested.

Iain shifted her closer to his own body as he had seen others do and tucked the blanket firmer about her.  "I wish you were bigger."  He admitted as he cradled her tiny head in one hand.  "I feel like I am going to break you."

"Where's Cria?"  Liani asked from the still open doorway staring at the bloody footprints.

"She wanted to be out in the forest."  Iain explained.  "Am I holding her right?"

At the uncertainty in the normally stoic man's voice Liani smiled comfortingly and helped him adjust his hold.  "Did you name her yet?  I was thinking naming her after her mother would be a good idea."

"Her name is Tamesis.  Cria chose the name."  Iain admitted.  "It seems a little big for such a small creature."

"Call her Missy then."  Liani suggested as she started tiding the room.  "We would be honoured to raise her for you, if you wish."

Iain didn't look away from the bright green eyes.  "No, I am her father, I will raise her."

~ * ~

Angure wasn't surprised to find Iain in the stable with his odd horse but he was surprised to find his infant daughter with him.  At six moons old Missy was obviously the light of her father's life.  She rested her small head on Iain's shoulder, her eyes closed in peaceful slumber.  "Iain, I have been meaning to talk to you."  He said after clearing his throat uneasily.

"Is it about Missy?"  Iain asked shrewdly.

"It is.  We never expected the villagers to take so poorly to her."  Angure said uneasily.

"I just found her alone in the nursery, hungry and smelly.  I think we can safely say they hate her."  Iain's voice held only a trace of bitterness.  "If she were older…"

Angure reached out to touch a delicate black curl.  "Winter is coming, it will only get worse, especially after this poor harvest."

Iain side and stepped away from Tobin.  "They call her a curse now.  Never mind the fact that an army trampled the fields until they were hard as stone.  I don't think it is wise for me to stay any longer."

Angure nodded solemnly.  "They are fools and spoiled at having our own Lightwing to call upon for help."

Iain adjusted Missy carefully.  "We're already packed.  We are leaving tomorrow."

"I also wanted to talk to you about your, uh, profession."  Angure said uneasily.  "I assume you are responsible for Count Bergic's death."

"I am."  Iain admitted.

"A child does not deserve to live in the constant danger an assassin attracts."  Angure tried to say diplomatically.

"She won't.  I am returning to Valdemar.  She will be safe there."  Iain assured her.  "Thank you for giving us shelter for so long.  I am sure things will be easier after we leave."

Angure pulled a bag of coins from his tunic and placed it Iain's free hand.  "Find someplace to winter.  No sense risking Missy's health."

Iain hesitated for a second before tucking the bag into his own tunic.  "If you ever need shelter come to Haven."

"I hope I never have to take you up on that offer."  Angure said sincerely as he turned and left the stable.  He sensed that by dawn all evidence of Iain and his daughter would be gone.

As he expected, the next morning dawned on an empty bed and cradle and an empty box stall.  The bag of coins had been left on the counterpane.

"I wish he had said farewell."  Liani said sadly as she stroked the edge of the cradle.  She had thought of Missy as her own daughter and her loss hurt sharply, but she understood.

"I hope we do see them again, perhaps when Missy is older and better able to deal with the people here."  Angure wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and led her from the room.  "Brand will miss Missy the most I think."  

Liani thought of the days Brand, her son, had spent hovering around Iain and Missy and shook her head.  "In time he will forget."

~ * ~

Iain adjust the harness strapped to his back containing the cooing and giggling Missy.  Around them the forest was silent.  He hoped that whatever protection Cria had given him was still good.  The threat of the villagers had grown bad enough that he feared for Missy's life.  He had heard one crackpot claiming Missy must be sacrificed to call Cria back.  Missy's nanny abandoning her had been the last straw.

"This is an odd time to be traveling."  Toria's voice broke the silence of the dawn.

"I hate farewells."  Iain said and felt Tobin tense beneath him, ready to fight or flee.

"Taking that thing with you?"  Toria asked coldly.

"Yes.  And she had no control over the circumstances of her birth so I don't know why you continue to blame her."  Iain said calmly.

"She was born and my sister died.  That is enough to condemn her.  Just take it and leave."  Toria's black eyes were filled with pain as she said the cruel words.  Iain was very grateful Missy didn't know how much her own flesh and blood hated her.

Tobin stepped forward.  _:The sooner you step aside, the sooner we will all be gone.:_

"And you are going to challenge the others the same way?"  Toria asked mockingly.

_:If necessary.  If you would be so kind as to tell the others to stay out of our way we would be grateful.:  _Tobin said as he stepped past her.

Toria turned to watch them leave.  She had been uncertain what she would say when she stopped him but she had never meant the poison she had uttered.  "Take the left fork at the next road, it will take you out of the forest faster."

"Thank you."  Iain called back.

The tiny cherubic face of her niece as she turned in the odd harness holding her was filled with the same innocence that had filled her mother.  Toria felt a tear slip out from one eye.  Wiping it away quickly she turned and slipped into the bushes.  

_It is better that she is gone,_ Toria told herself as she headed aimlessly into the shadows of the forest and the solace of being alone.  Darkwings rarely sought each other out, preferring to be alone.  Toria had been unusual in that she had continued to seek out her sister.

An image of her sister's pale, motionless face after she collapsed next to the foolish altar the humans had erected centuries ago, filled her mind.

Yes, it was better to forget.

~ * ~

Iain paused on the hill overlooking the sprawling city.  Only tiny golden lights told him it was truly there.

_:It is good to be home.:_  Tobin sighed.  _:I bet you are even happier to see it.:_

Iain nodded ruefully.  Once he had entered Valdemar he started carrying Missy on his front, he didn't need to worry about being ambushed, since he was clearly riding a Companion and a stop at a Resupply station had provide the correct uniforms.  Except for the sleeping angel with her head on his chest and hidden by his heavy winter cloak he looked much has he had when he had rode out on Queen's orders to find and kill the traitor.  In that time he learned four new languages, been taken for a thief, held prisoner, rescued by a Lightwing, saved a lord and his people from a prolonged siege by killing another lord, became a father, lost someone he truly loved, and left two good friends.

This had been a very long few years.

_:Enough day dreaming.  I want to get in before she soaks you and ruins another tunic.:_  Tobin said as he slipped into an easy canter.

Iain chuckled and pulled his cloak firmer around Missy protectively.  _:I second that.:_

The few people about as the trio cantered by barely took note of yet another Herald.

Missy awoke at the sound of Tobin's hooves on the hard stone rode and struggled to see.

"Easy, sweetie."  Iain adjusted his cloak so she could look up at him.  She always loved it when Tobin went fast and this time was no different.  She squealed happily and kicked, creating several new bruises.

Tobin had obviously sent word on ahead since a Herald was waiting at the gate, dancing in place to stay warm.

"Gods, man, we thought you dead."  His long time friend, Akren, greeted him warmly as Iain gave his name to the guard.  "What kept you?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I am warm."  Iain insisted as he dismounted carefully.

"Are you injured?"  Akren hurried forward when he noticed his friend's awkward movements.

Missy had been tucked back under his cloak and was still for the moment.  It had taken a while but eventually she had grasped the concept of when daddy got off Tobin she should be still.

"I was but I am recovered."  Iain insisted as he took Tobin's reigns and led him towards the Companion's Stable.  

Akren whistled and beckoned a stable boy over.  "Come on, the Queen is waiting for you.  Let the stable lads get Tobin settled."

"I was hoping I could leave that until morning, but lead on."  Iain said resignedly.

"So, when were you injured?  Not when you caught up to that little worm?"  Akren pressed.

"No, before.  Someone accused me of stealing Tobin."  Iain suppressed a shudder at the memory of that dank cell.  He still couldn't bear small spaces.

"I bet you have a hundred tales.  After you talk to the Queen I'll order a bottle of wine and we can celebrate your return, finally."  Akren's normal enthusiasm for life was infectious.  

"At least a hundred and I doubt you will believe most of them."  Iain agreed.  "If you add a meal to that you have a deal."

"Done."  Akren slapped him on the shoulder.  "Well, you know the way."  Akren turned off when they reached another hall that would take him to the Herald's wing.

"That I do.  See you later."  Iain said as he took the other route.

He paused to free a slightly drowsy Missy and to remove the harness.  Missy looked around her with open curiosity, her leaf-green eyes missed nothing.

"Like what you see?"  Iain asked and ruffled her black and white curls.

With Missy on one arm and his cloak and the harness in the other he felt better able to face the queen and tell her why he had taken so long to return.  He still didn't know how he would explain Cria.

The Guards posted at the grand doors leading to Queen Selenay's apartments had obviously been warned of his arrival and swung the doors open as he approached.

"Herald Iain has arrived, Your Majesty."  One said formally with a deep bow.

"Show him in."  The queen ordered.

Iain stepped into the lantern lit room and found the queen bent over a table, studying maps, with her back to him.  "Your majesty?"

"We were starting to worry.  Did you find him?"  Selenay's voice was filled with exhaustion and stress.

"I did.  He's dead."  Iain said neutrally.  "I nearly lost him when I was arrested for stealing Tobin."

Selenay chuckled and straightened.  "I hope you set them…"  Her voice trailed off when she saw the baby in his arms.  "I see more that just being arrested happened."

"They didn't want to be set straight."  Iain's voice was emotionless but his eyes were haunted.  Selenay felt a pang of guilt at what the young man must have endured on her orders.  "Cria rescued me then took me to me neighbouring to be patched up.  Missy is ours."

"And this Cria?"  Selenay asked as she strode to Iain's side.  "You didn't leave her out in the cold did you?"

"No.  She died when Missy was born."  Iain smiled fondly at the curious girl who was reaching for the queen's bright blond hair.  

Selenay tucked her hair out of the way.  "Her name is Missy?"

"Tamesis, but that is just too big for her."  Iain explained.  Fatherly pride lit his face as Missy charmed the queen with a big grin.

"Welcome to Valdemar, Tamesis."  Selenay said with mock formality.  "May I hold her?"

Iain transferred the squirming bundle to his Queen carefully.  Missy promptly started babbling in her baby talk that sounded suspiciously like the odd language her mother used.  

"Oh really?"  Selenay asked with a genuine smile, probably her first in ages.  "At least we have some good news today, that traitor I mean.  It seems every time I have turned around there is another crisis to be dealt with immediately."

The guards swung the door open again to admit Herald Teren, the Dean of the Collegium, Herald Kyril, the Seneschal's Herald, Herald Griffon, the Lord Martial's Herald, and Herald Talia, the Queen's Own.  They were obviously as worn as the Queen.  

"Iain, I heard you made it back."  Griffon greeted him.

"I just did."  Iain admitted, immediately uncomfortable.

"With a baby?"  Talia asked as she took a seat next to Selenay and was reward by Missy struggling to reach her with a hug.

"I, uh, she's mine."  Iain said as Talia deftly removed Missy's chubby little fingers from her hair.

"It is nice to see something that has nothing to do with war."  Talia smiled.  At that moment Missy's attention turned back to Selenay and she managed to steal Selenay's golden coronet and started waving it around happily.  "She is just what the Queen needed."  

"How so?"  Iain was completely confused.  The last thing anyone needed when one was planning a battle was a baby.

"We have all been stretched to the snapping point.  Not much has changed since you rode out."  Talia's face darkened.  "We better get down to business actually."

The golden circlet was freed from Missy's grasp and she was handed back to her father reluctantly.  "I'll make a full report tomorrow."  Iain said as he headed for the door.

"Thank you."  Queen Selenay straightened her tunic and replaced her coronet.  "Welcome back."

Iain left quickly, before Missy decided she wanted to play with someone else's hair.  She was the reason he no longer had a beard and his hair was cut unfashionably short.  The scamp's finger had nearly liberated all his hair in the first month.

Stopping first at his room he located his saddlebags and changed Missy out of the heavier traveling garments he had made for her into the soft night gown she slept in.  Seven months of travel with her had proven she wouldn't sleep unless he was nearby, normally they shared a bed, and he hoped that while he visited with Akren, catching up with all the happened, that she would fall asleep.

Her lack of struggling as she was changed told him she was tired.

Iain scooped her up and wrapped her in her pink embroidered blanket, a gift from Liani.  She immediately settled her head against his shoulder. 

When Akren answered his knock his face was a study in disbelief.

"Yours?"  Akren asked, staring.

"Mine."  Iain confirmed.

"That is going to be on hell of a tale."  Akren stood back to let him in.

"Watch it.  I don't want her first words to be swears."  Iain nearly growled.

"You, a daddy.  It almost boggles the mind."  Akren ignored him.

"Me, a daddy."  Iain took the chair to closest to the fire.  "And I still say you won't believe the half of it."

~ * ~

Iain stood straight and waited for the reaction to his story.  He had left out no details, not even Cria's wings and her darker sister.  Oddly enough it seemed no one had noticed his mentioning them.

"Well.  I am glad your back."  Teren said finally.  "But I am concerned about these injuries."

"They were all flesh wounds and only needed stitching."  Iain assured them.  "Not that I want to experience it again."

"I bet."  Kyril said dryly.

"About your next assignment though."  Teren straightened the papers before him.  "We had to send Rista, the survival instructor, out on circuit a couple moons ago; we would like you to take over for her.  You are more qualified as it is."

"If this is because of Missy I would rather not."  Iain protested.

"It isn't.  It is because you are better utilized teaching the children how to track and eat in the wilderness."  Teren corrected.  "We would have chosen you for the position if you had been here anyways."

Iain relaxed.  He was from a hunting family and was a brilliant tracker, the main reason he had been sent after the traitor.  "Very well.  When do I start?"

"Next week, we have to rearrange the classes of some of the students to accommodate you."  Teren stood.  "Perhaps that will give you enough time to settle your daughter in."

Iain considered the fit she had when he had left her with Akren to come here.  She had created a tiny rain cloud that soaked Akren.  "I hope so."  Knowing the meeting was over he left quickly, hoping to rescue Akren.

She was seated on the floor with a pair of spoons pounding happily when Iain appeared.  Holding her arms up she gave him a baby grin.

Akren looked like he had just gone a round with Alberich.  "How do you do it?"

Iain scooped her up and settled her in one arm.  She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, placing a baby drool kiss on his cheek.  The worry that had dogged him since he had left Angure and Liani melted away.  No one was going to declare his little angel cursed just because she caused the occasional indoor rain cloud.  "I was just assigned as survival instructor."

Akren's relief was obvious.  Iain had asked him to take care of Missy when he was out on circuit since he was posted permanently as historian.  He had foolishly agreed.

"Wonderful, let's celebrate by getting a cradle and whatever else she needs install in _your _room."  Akren lead the way out the door.

With Missy babbly happy in his ear, Iain trailed after with a grin on his face.  

"Papa!"  Missy cried and kissed his cheek.

"She talked!"  Iain said with obvious surprise.

Akren turned back to see his friend try to get his daughter to talk again.  He never thought he would see the day that Iain would have a child, let alone this tiny little girl, but he had never seen his friend happier than that moment.  Shaking his head he continued down the hall.

Sometimes life took the oddest turns. 


End file.
